


Homeward

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Harm to Animals, Multi, Only Imagined Though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Continues from Part 20 ofJoey Drew Studios Notice Board.The whole crew must band together to find Bendy and Alice, who Joey managed to misplace. What another great time to blame Joey.





	1. Chapter 1

They were trying. Trying to save the company even though Joey it treated like a lover of his. As in, horribly.

Wally was taking his job as the boss very seriously.  He turned his overalls in for a suit, pants held up by suspenders everyone was sure Wally had found in Sammy's office. Gone was the hat. Wally's hair was instead pulled back into a small ponytail, and his bangs were combed.

Wally Franks, birth name redacted, allegedly a few months short of eighteen, looked more presentable than Joey had ever been, as he chatted with his employees. Nobody was annoyed by his presence, unlike how much they had been by Joey’s.

“Everyone!”  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Joey burst into the break room, panting, and looking oddly guilty for once.  
  
Wally almost dropped his cup of what certainly was not coffee, and Henry had an axe in a moment. Many of the others just awkwardly stood around, some glaring.  
  
“What do you want, Joey?” Grant asked, his eye already twitching.  
  
“I have a perfect idea for an episode! Alice and Bendy leave, and get lost, and have an adventure that brings them closer together and enforces their sibling-like bond. Like Homeward Bound. I think. I never saw that movie.”

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Joey, since he was crazy.

“You know, Joey. It’s possible Bendy could have a romance with Alice.  Their exact relationship is still really in the planning stages”  Henry said, itching to kill.

Joey scoffed.

“ _Please._ Alice and Bendy are better as friends, and Bendy has more chemistry with the villain of the show.”

“Third option. They're all children. No romance.” Wally grumbled, and Grant nodded in agreement.

“Funny how you ship those two, but hated when their voice actors were showing interest in each other.” Thomas pointed out.

“That's because Henry is mine, and Sammy had no right to him.”

“I'm right here Joey.” Henry piped in, his axe swaying, and then he gasped. Henry’s axe cracked through the floor, as he had gotten the implication of Joey’s ‘idea’.

“That's not an episode idea. You’re saying you lost my chicken. My darling girl.” 

“Yes.”

“Joey, _you-_ ”

Wally cut in.

“You lost Bendy too?!”

Joey nodded, slowly backing away from the advancing crowd.

“One moment, they were there. The next they weren’t. My sister swears she closed the door fully, but it was open, and they weren’t in the yard.”

“This won't do. Bitch him, and burn him. Just like the inspector.” Henry grinned, pulling his axe, leaving a gouge in the floor from the drag.

“Hey! I thought you just took an organ or two.” Shawn complained, managing puppy dog eyes with just one eye. It helped that he an actual puppy dog picture on his eyepatch of the day.

“Bitch his organs, and burn his reputation.” Henry elaborated, and Shawn nodded, happy with the explanation.

“HAHAHA, jokes on you! My reputation is already terrible.” 

“Honestly, I’m not even sure he has most of his human organs anymore.” Grant said, sounding rather disappointed. “I got a paper cut, and I bled ink. I think we’re...still ink.”

“Makes sense. Inky organs probably wouldn’t sell.”

But even with that set of words, almost everyone charged at Joey. Bitch and burn could still apply.

“Wait! Not again!” Wally yelled, hoping to calm the masses. But it was for naught. They were out of the break room in a second, savage.


	2. Chapter 2

Always at the last minute, sometimes the last second, they’d stop their attempts to kill Joey, as they had now. Henry of the past might have been able to make sense of why, but that Henry was dead. Axe-crazy Henry was calling the shots now. Axe-crazy Henry was very confused at the moment.

How did they get from attempted murder, to _this?_

Over all it’s a mystery.

“...and I just think its not good to introduce a new character as a love interest. I’ve seen it fail in other shows. As well, if we try to push romance before the audience gets to know Alice, it’ll feel like she’s being shoehorned into the show to be a romantic lead.” Joey, despite bleeding ink all over the floor, had continued his shipping thing. If only he put this much thought into his daily tasks.

“Still, Bendy’s only shown minor interest in the villain. In a kiddy-crush way. Not really grounds for a romantic subplot.” Wally shot back. “I get what you’re saying, but it goes two ways, pal.”

“I am aware of that. Still, I personally think something could occur between the boys. After all, _I suspect_ that feelings developed between Henry and Sammy simply because of their voice acting roles.” Joey suggested, rather sadly.

No, Henry thought. It was because they’d made out in a closet and plotted to get back at Joey. Also, because neither thought the other was all that bad.

“Can we focus on the matter at hand?” Henry silenced the room with his words. “Joey has lost my daughter and his son, and because he came here instead of searching for them himself, they could be anywhere!”

“I’m a little confused by this, honestly.” Jack said, peeking from around the corner.

Wally half-grinned.

“Right! You were hired after the Henry going crazy and Joey making us all ink creatures thing. Good, because Henry might have dropped a crate on you or something for no good reason. Alice was given over to Joey’s sister while Henry traveled the land.”

“That still doesn’t explain anything.”

“Oh, here. I’ll draw you something!” Wally grabbed a sketchbook from one of the animators, almost getting bit for that action, and pulled a pencil out from behind his ear. Once finished drawings on several pages, he placed the sketchbook onto a mini-table. “So basically this is how the Alice situation goes. Sort of. Also, it's why Joey should be much more scared than he seems right now.”

 

 

“Makes sense.” Jack decided, while the others took turns looking at the pictures, and giggling at the accuracy. Some knew that it had actually happened.

“Actually, I’m terrified as fuck.” Joey admitted. “But I’m so terrified that I’ve wrapped right back around to calm as hell.”

“Rightfully.” Henry said, and Joey nodded.  
  
“Yes.”

They got to business after that. A retrieval team was decided upon. They were going to find their animal kids. They were going to work together as a team. No more bickering or debating. No more silliness.  
  
That is, of course, a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally’s comic is from spiderspooder.tumblr.com/post/174463513817  
> I love the comic so much, and I needed to include it here for you all to see. I got permission, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sitting mostly finished for a while now. Now it's here.

Once they reached Joey’s neighbourhood, it didn’t take long for for Joey and Henry to start throwing petty insults at each other, and do nothing else. Are they still insults if they’re claimed to be true?

“Axe murderer!”

“Pagan witch!”

“Welcome to the town of Cuntville. Population: You.”

“There are many people here in town. Including you!”

The others who hadn’t gone off on their own to look for Alice and Bendy were off to the side, mostly ignoring the two. 

Shawn and Thomas were on a bench, on their phones. Shawn was sitting in Thomas’s lap while he browsed more local social media for signs of the animals, while Thomas was posting about it. The couple was spreading their efforts. 

Wally was perched on a rock near the two lovebirds, also on his phone. He was posting about the disappearances, but to a larger scale, while occasionally glancing up at Henry and Joey. Wally would have gone on foot to look for Alice and Bendy, but he had the highest chance of breaking up a fight if punches were thrown. 

On top of posting about the cat and the chicken, he giggled when one of his followers @’d him in a screenshot of a mommy blogger ranting. 

“Guys! A shithead mom found out about our show and mistook it for a kids show. Again!” Wally announced, beaming with pride. These sorts were always funny in how stupid they were. “And you gotta read what she said about the apparent sheer badness of me voicing a cartoon wolf! The way she words it...I’m reblogging it.” 

This stopped Joey and Henry’s fighting, and they both took out their phones to read the post. 

“Truly beautiful.” Joey wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Bendy said 'fuck' in the very first episode. How were people still thinking they produced a kids show? 

“I’m going to text Casper Hall about this.”

This got Joey’s attention. 

“You have that guy’s number?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have it?”

“Only if you stop being obviously overly obsessive with your crush on me.”

“I'll take that!”

At that moment, Johnny appeared back into the area, his arms full of cats. 

“None of these are Bendy,” Johnny announced. Clearly, because only one was black furred, and it wasn’t an American Bobtail. “But they’re friendly and too skinny so I’m going to give them over to Sammy. Although it’s not like that shady hamburger place would take them off the street.”

“I have to ask myself what’s wrong with you.” Henry wondered, thinking the statement or joke was in very bad taste.

“This is where I’d flip you off if I had a middle finger.” Johnny replied, flexing his fingers, all twelve of them, for emphasis. “So you’ll have to suffice with a kick to the shin.”

Joey looked a little...off put. 

“What place?”

Henry and Johnny were too busy staring each other down to respond, no doubt wondering whether to fight or fuck. 

“WHAT PLACE?!” Joey repeated, louder and more distressed. What if his cat son and maybe-future chicken daughter had been stolen? Joey felt sick and confused and fearful and missed a whole lot of what was going on in front of him. 

It seemed like he missed a lot, once he refocused. 

Grant was there.

“Well, you've put on weight in the last while. Is human meat even kosher?”

“First off, I’m not going to let myself be offended by that. Secondly, I wasn’t eating the interns.”

Huh. Joey had been sure that was what Grant had been doing. Joey knew Grant sold organs and maybe other stuff, but it seemed like not everything could be sold on the black market. 

Joey scanned around. Johnny and Henry were making out. Grant was arguing with Wally. The cats were cuddling with Shawn and Thomas. For a small, terrifying moment, Joey was the rational one. 

“Okay!” Joey yelled, to get everyone’s attention. “Since this isn’t working, I say we find the others and go visit Sammy.” Because he really didn’t want to believe the shady hamburger story. 

Johnny pulled away from Henry to speak. 

“Ah, yes! Our crazy cat man should be able to help solve this.” 

Everyone in attendance nodded. 

“It’s odd. I remember when I was describing Sammy’s job as music director and general music writer to my sister, she swooned. Thought he seemed sexy and mysterious.” Wally seemed very amused by the words he was speaking. 

“In reality he’s kinda rowdy, awkward, sort of smells…” Johnny put what everyone was thinking into words. 

“Like body odor, tears, and wet dog. Which is odd because I don’t think he owns or is fostering any dogs at the moment.”

Despite his faults, and the fact that he quit on them, Sammy would be their best chance.


End file.
